Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: Apakah ini jalan pulangku, aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Dan aku sanggup untuk mengubah jalan ninjaku hanya untuknya. Sebuah kematian yang tak sia – sia karena telah mengiringi cahaya cinta. CANON. Republish
1. My Friend be My Love

**Hi, readers ^^ Welcome in 'Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian'**

**Summary :** My Friend be My Love. Aku merasa aku mencintainya, tetapi aku kenapa perasaan ini baru datang saat aku sudah menjalin kasih bersama orang lain, apa yang harus benih cinta dalam persahabatan.

**Disclaimer : **All Naruto characters by Masashi Kishimoto san

**Rate / Genre : **T / Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

**Author Note : **Re-publish, semoga bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. CANON, semi-CALENGE, typo, OOC.

**Nami_Present**

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

**Camera**

**.**

**Rolling**

**.**

**Action**

**.**

**Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : My Friend be My Love**

**.**

Konoha Gakure, sebuah desa ninja yang hebat dipimpin oleh seorang hokage. Desa yang tersembunyi seperti definisi shinobi merupakan orang yang bergerak secara tersembunyi begitulah ninja. Perasaanpun haruskah juga secara tersembunyi.

"Konnichiwa Uzumaki-sama" sapa seorang penduduk yang berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu. "Konnichiwa" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, sebagai seorang Rokudaime aku sangat senang setiap hari penduduk menyapaku. Lalu yang paling menyenangkan selain cita – citaku menjadi hokage... "Naruto-kun" seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan kau sudah siap ayo makan siang" kataku padanya sambil menggandeng tangannya. "Maafkan aku Naruto, aku sudah makan siang tadi karena ada banyak tugas, jadi mungkin untuk kali ini kau makan sendiri" kata Sakura padaku sambil melepas peganganku perlahan, jelas tersirat penyesalan dimatanya. Aku hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya aku sudah cukup kecewa karena khir – akhir ini kekasihku Sakura menjadi sedikit aneh dan hubungan kami semakin merenggang saja.

Akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan tempat bekerja Sakura, Rumah Sakit Konoha memang sejak dua bulan lalu ia sudah menjadi medis-nin tetap di Rumah Sakit itu sehingga sejak itu pula ia berhenti menjadi ninja yang menjalankan misi sampai keluar desa. Sejak meninggalnya Tsunade.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha...

Siang itu sangatlah cerah, di gerbang Konoha gakure terlihat tiga shinobi kembali dari misinya. Ketiganya terlihat sangat lelah akan tetapi mereka tetap terlihat bersemangat.

"Akhirnya kita berhasil hahaha.. TADAIMA KONOHA" seru seorang diantaranya yang menunggangi anjing ninja sambil bernarsis ria.

"Hn" ninja yang satunya lagi hanya diam dan berjalan beriringan dengan mereka.

"Hei Hinata apa kau sudah mengucapkan selamat pada si Naruto itu dia kan sudah berhasil sekarang ?" tanya ninja yang sedang menunggangi anjing tersebut.

"Eh itu belum kalau Kiba bagaimana?" jawab si kunoichi yang berambut indigo panjang bermata levender tersebut.

"Belum" jawab Kiba yang sedang menunggangi anjing ninja yang biasa dipanggil Akamaru itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengucapkannya sambil melapor hasil misi kita kali ini ?" usul si ninja Jonin berbaju penuh tutup.

"Baiklah, bagaimana Hinata apa kau setuju ?" tanya Kiba pada Hinata yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Iya aku setuju ayo kita cepat bergegas ke menara hokage " kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Wah sudah lima bulan kita tak disini rindu rasanya, kau pasti merindukan si rambut orange itu kan Hinata ?" goda Kiba pada temannya itu.

"Ti... tidak ko A... Aku hanya" elak Hinata berblushing sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan malu.

"Kau ini Hinata.. dari dulu tetap gagap dan mengelak..." goda Kiba pada gadis berambut biru tergerai itu.

"Bagaimana jawabannya Naruto tentang pernyataanmu waktu itu Hinata, sejak melawan Pain?" tanya Shino.

"Eh i... itu belum " jawab Hinata menjadi gelisah.

"Dasar payah kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lagi ?" kata Kiba dengan entengnya sambil menepuk Hinata di bawahnya.

"Aku ti... tidak bisa mungkin Naruto memang tak menyukaiku" jawab Hinata dan wajahnya yang bersemangat menjadi menyedihkan dan beraura susah.

"Hei yang semangat dong, kau ini" sekarang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu turun dari Akamaru dan mendekati Hinata sambil bergaya tumbs Gai-sensei dengan sinar taringnya tentu saja.

"krucuk krucuk"

"Suara apa itu ?" tanya Shino.

"Kiba ?" tebak Hinata pada Kiba yang tadinya berpose narsis tiba – tiba saja meringkuk malu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"He he he aku lapar, ayo kita mampir ke Ichiraku dulu kita kan sudah lama tak kesana" ajak Kiba setelah tertawa garing, ia kembali menunggangi Akamaru dan pergi ke kedai Ichiraku.

Ketiga shinobi Konoha itu memasuki kedai yang terlihat tak terlalu ramai, hanya terlihat dua orang saja.

"Kak Ayame pesan 4 ramen porsi jumbo ya" kata Kiba yang sampai duluan di kedai, kemudian kembali pada kedua temannya berada. Kemudian saat mencari dimana Akamaru menunggunya ia melihat Naruto sudah berjubah hokage sedang makan siang bersama Sakura.

Naruto belum mengetahui tim 8 itu sudah kembali, sehingga hal itu dimanfaatkan Kiba untuk menghampiri kedua temannya dulu dan mengajak mereka ke arah Naruto untuk mengucapkan selamat sekaligus melapor misinya.

"Hei Naruto ! eh maaf Rokudaime kami tim 8 mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu." kata Kiba bercincong sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Selamat ya Naruto , Selamat ya !" ucap Kiba sekali lagi sambil menjabat tangan Rokudaime itu, yang kemudian diikuti Shino dan Hinata.

"Ngomong – ngomong Sakura kau juga ada disini? Jangan – jangan kalian ..." goda Kiba sampai Sakura berblushing. Hinata hanya diam menunduk lalu ia ditepuk Shino untuk segera duduk daripada membengong – bengong sambil berdiri tak baik kan.

"Tentu saja aku dan Sakura –chan sedang kencan, masa sedang kejar – kejaran .. hehehe" potong Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura dengan tangan kanannya sambil tertawa nyengir. Sakura hanya diam menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang merona di kedua pipinya. Tim 8 hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu Kiba yang masih berdiri segera mengambil tempat duduk diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Jadi posisi mereka dari kiri ke kanan Shino-Hinata-Kiba-Naruto-Sakura.

'Naruto berkencan dengan Sakura padahal perasaanku waktu itu belum dijawab apa dia telah melupakannya padahal kan masih beberapa bulan saja, bodohnya aku ini jelas aku tahu kalau Naruto tak mungkin mencintaiku tapi kenapa aku masih saja mengharapkannya. Hinata bodoh' pikir Hinata dalam hati sambil pundung depresi.

"Hei Hinata jangan pundung begitu kau ini tersenyum dong, kalau seperti itu seperti nenek - nenek saja" bisik Kiba pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum yang dibuat – buat malah seperti err aneh sekali. 'Hie malah senyum kayak gitu hiii jadi ngeri' batin Kiba menyesali perktannya barusan.

DEGH

'Perasaan apa ini, apa aku... ah tidak tidak mungkin kan' perasaan gundah menghinggapi Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang kelihatan depresi dan senyuman Hinata yang sungguh mengerikan. Lalu ia coba pikiran – pikiran aneh itu.

"4 Ramen jumbo, selamat menikmati" kata Ayame sambil menghidangkan keempat ramen itu lalu ia bingung hanya ada 3 orang disana dan "maaf yang satu?" tanya Ayame pada Kiba yang memesannya tadi. "Untuk Akamaru" jawab Kiba sambil menunjukkan anjingnya yang sedang mengunggu diluar. "Piringnya diganti saja kak" saran Hinata pada Ayame yang sedang bimbang. Ayame pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bagaimana misi kalian ?" tanya sang Rokudaime setelah beberapa detik Ayame kebelakang akan menggantin piringnya.

"Berhasil meskipun sampai menghabiskan waktu 6 bulan karena misi S kali ini sangat rumit" jawab Shino singkat.

"Ya begitulah tim 8 telah meningkat apalagi Hinata dia sudah tidak lemah lagi, ya kan Hinata! Hei Hinata! " membuyarkan lamunan Hinata sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Eh a... ada apa Kiba ...?" jawab Hinata terbata – bata mendongak ke arah Kiba yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau ini sudahlah... lupakan" jawab Kiba agak cemberut.

"Ah Gomenasai Kiba maaf aku tak mendengarkanmu" respon Hinata sambil berbungkuk – bungkuk di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Haha kau ini payah sekali Hinata, aku kan hanya bercanda" jawab Kiba dengan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kiba-kun, awas ya !" ancam Hinata agak kesal.

DEGH

'Apa Hinata tadi bilang Kiba..k.. kun apa mereka? Ah aku ini kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal bodoh ini' pikir Naruto tambah ragu dan sedikit salting.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan cepat makan ramenmu kelihatannya sudah agak dingin" kata Kiba sambil mengelus rambut Hinata yang masih cemberut di hadapannya.

DEGH

'apa aku bilang tadi ah kelepasan aku ini, Kiba bodoh bodoh bodoh humph' pikir Kiba yang langsung salting sambil memakan ramennya.

'Kiba apa.. apa aku telah aha ha tidak tidak mungkin kan Hinata aku ini kenapa mesti kelepasan di depan Kiba huh dasar ini kan gara – gara aku kesal sama Naruto tapi apa yang kulakukan aku malah akan menyakiti hati Kiba jika seperti ini' pikir Hinata agak blushing saat kata hatinya berkata Kiba atau mulutnya berkata Kiba kun, sambil makan ramennya.

'Apa apa yang terjadi apa yang terjadi diantara Kiba dan Hinata, eh kenapa aku yang harus memikirkannya aku kan juga tahu mereka bersahabat sejak kecil seperti aku , Sakura dan Sasuke. Apa aku sebenarnya... ah tidak kan Naruto bisa – bisa Sakura sakit hati aku tak boleh melakukan ini Sakura sudah pernah sakit hati saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa tapi kapan kau akan pulang dasar Sasuke. Dan dimana kah aku harus menaruh cintaku apa aku memang menyukai Hinata chan eh aku kelepasan dalam hati Hinata tidak mungkin kan tolong katakan padaku.' Pikir Naruto yang tanpa disadari sejak tadi terus menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kasih sayang dan di kedua pipi tan Rokudaime pun berlushing kemerah mudaan.

Tak ada yang menyadari hal itu kecuali...

'Naruto kau..? Apa hatimu telah menyadarinya bahwa Hinata..., Kami-sama apa aku salah apa aku terlalu egois. Sasuke aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun, eh... oh.. untung saja aku tak bilang di kenyataan ini kan lamunanku. Naruto aku tak boleh mengecewakanmu aku harus bisa melupakannya dan belajar menerima cintamu itu tapi ini sulit, aku tak bisa semakin melupakannya semakin banyaklah kerinduanku padamu Sasuke-kun.' Pikir Sakura yang masih terdiam dari beberapa menit yang lalu yang tak bergeming sedikitpun tetap memandang kosong.

HENING Begitulah suasananya hingga semuanya menghabiskan ramen masing – masing.

"Kenyangnya.." kata Kiba puas sambil membersihkan pinggir mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah kali ini aku yang traktir kalian karena cita – citaku telah berhasil" kataa Naruto sambil membayar.

"Arigatou Naruto" jawab semuanya serentak

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan Shino-Naruto-Sakura-Hinata-Kiba menunggangi Akamaru.

Tiba – tiba...

'aku harus mencari tahun ini segera' batin Naruto kemudian ia menghadap Sakura "Sakura chan aku pergi duluan ya, ayo Shino" Berpamitan pada kekasihnya tersebut sambil mencium pipinya tanda perpisahan 'cup' lalu berlari menggandeng Shino.

'Naruto, he kenapa aku tidak kesal seperti tadi' pikir Hinata setelah melihat adegan ciuman itu.

'Maafkan aku Hinata, aku memang egois seharusnya ciuman itu untukmu seorang.' Kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit Jaa-ne" pamit Sakura pada Hinata dan Kiba juga Akamaru yang masih berjalan beriringan.

"Jaa" jawab mereka kompak.

"Guk" jawab Akamaru

Semuanya pun berpisah kini tinggal Kiba dan Hinata saja. Akamaru dimana ? Akamaru mengunjungi teman lamanya tak lain adalah anjing- anjing Kakashi yang lama tak dijumpainya, anjing kan bisa kangen.

Hening

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

Ke arah Naruto yang masih mengandeng paksa ninja serangga itu hingga sampai di perempatan gang yang jauh dari Ichiraku.

"Hei lepaskan tanganku Rokudaime sama" tegur Shino sambil menarik paksa tangannya.

"eh Gomen" Naruto menunduk meminta maaf karena ia langsung saja menarik paksa Shino.

"Ada apa memangnya sampai berlari mengajakku seperti itu memangnya ada kepentingan denganku. Apa ada misi rahasia ?" mata Shino bersinar berkaca – kaca di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Itu sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu... eh maksudnya itu aku... eh tunggu dulu jangan sampaikan ini pada siapapun oke apa kau bisa menyimpan rahasia? Tapi pokoknya orang lain tidak boleh tahu apalagi Kiba, Sakura maupun Hinata. Apa kau bisa kupercaya untuk menyimpan rahasia ini Shino?" kata naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Baiklah cepat apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Rokudaime sama ? Aku ingin cepat pulang capek sekali" semangat Shino seakan pudar karena ia tahu akan kemana percakapan itu.

"E begini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi e bukan bukan itu hubungan kau tahu kan Kiba dan Hi Hi.." Naruto mencoba menanyakannya akan tetapi seakan bibirnya sulit digerakkan, suaranya seperti tercekat ketika menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Hinata ? begitu saja sudah gugup" Shino menebak, Naruto segera mengangguk.

"Oh hanya itu kalau itu sih semua shinobi dan kunoichi para ninja seangkatan kita sudah tahu semuanya, masa kau tidak tahu bodoh sekali kau ini?" sambil tertawa kecil Shino menjawab santai.

"Sudahlah jangan begitu, semuanya? Maksudmu?" tanya naruto semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah akan ku beritahu, tapi apa kau sudah menjawab pernyataan Hinata waktu itu ?" tanya Shino mulai serius lagi.

"Pernyataan? Pernyataan apa, Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan bodohnya sambil mengingat – ingat.

"Kau memang bodoh ya... ckck yang itu saat melawan Pain, sudah ?" Shino membantu sahabatnya itu mengingatnya.

"Oh ya iya aku ingat... belum ... aku lupa" jawab Naruto lesu.

"Kau ini memang masih sama seperti dulu jika begini.." Shino semakin kecewa pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah cepat bagaimana perasaan diantara mereka" kata Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya tadi yang sempat dialihkan.

"Cinta itu rumit" jawab Shino singkat nan tegas.

"..." Naruto hanya bengong ia sangat bingung apa maksudnya.

"Begini saat Hinata menunggu jawabanmu dan dalam misi itu mereka semakin akrab,aku bisa menebak bahwa Kiba memang mencintai Hinata meski dia harus rela... ya kau tahu kan? Hinata sejak dulu sudah menyukaimu mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi cinta... dan aku bisa tahu, ini sangat menyakiti Kiba karena dia juga sudah menyukai Hinata sejak kami masih pertama kali masuk tim 8. Aku sangat ingat itu, lalu bagaimana denganmu ?" perjelas Shino pada Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh akhir – akhir ini dengan hatiku saat ini. Ternyata begitu ya, tapi Lee dia juga sedikit kecewa teryata yang dipilih Sakura adalah aku setelah ditinggalkan Sasuke." jawab Naruto tenang akan tetapi terlukis jelas di wajahnya Rokudaime itu sedang gelisah.

"Begitu ya, Sasuke ... sudah lama dia menghilang dan menjadi missing nin" jawab Shino.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan Hinata-chan saat ini apa dia dia..." tanya Naruto lebih mendetail lagi.

"Hei Rokudaime kau ini tadi Sakura biasa saja sekarang Hinata pakai suffix chan segala, payah kau, aku juga tidak tahu hal itu kau tanyakan sendiri padanya saja" jawab Shino santai pada Naruto.

"Uh untunglah hanya ada kau disini kalau tidak.." Naruto tolah – toleh sampai ia seperti ditusuk pedang dan disambar petir.

"Kalau tidak kenapa ? Rokudaime ?" tanya Lee dari arah belokan yang lain, ada seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Shino menoleh dua detik kemudian...

"HUWAA~!" Naruto sangat terkejut sampai ia hampir terkena serangan jantung tiba – tiba.

"Konnichiwa !" sapa Lee, Neji dan Tenten serempak sambil menghampiri Naruto dan Shino.

Belum sempat ada jawaban sang Hyuuga maju beberapa langkah...

.

**To Be Contiued**

**.**

**Thank's for reading my story...**

**Cuplikan Chapter 2 :**

"Konniciwa Hinata san!" Sapa balik sang Rokudaime sama pada sang gadis yang sedang berdiri agak membungkuk menyapanya tadi."Sore yang indah bukan, Hinata !" Naruto mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

**Apakah yang akan dilakukan Neji Hyuuga pada Rokudaime orange itu ?**

**Takdir apa yang mempertemukan Naruto dan Hinata kelak ?**

Jawabannya hanya di Chapter 2 : All Answer For Love

**Arigatou minna-san ^^**

**Review ? Douzo ^^**


	2. All Answer for Love

**Hi, readers ^^ Welcome in 'Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian'**

**Summary :** All Answer for Love. Dengan menjalaninya seperti aliran air maka cinta itu sendiri yang akan membimbingmu dan memberikan jawabannya jika sang waktu arti cinta dalam persahabatan.

**Disclaimer : **All Naruto characters by Masashi Kishimoto san

**Rate / Genre : **T / Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

**Author Note : **Re-publish, semoga bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. CANON, semi-CALENGE, typo, OOC.

**Nami_Present**

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

**Camera**

**.**

**Rolling**

**.**

**Action**

**.**

**Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : All Answer for Love**

**.**

Di jalan Konoha yang ramai, anak kecil berlari lalu lalang sana sini. Penduduk desa yang lewat kesana – kesini bekerja mencari uang...

Dan dua shinobi berjalan beriringan.. Sebut saja mereka Hinata dan Kiba

Di setiap jalan mereka tak bergeming hanya larut dalam pikiran masing – masing

**Hening**

**...,,,,,,**

"Eh anu" sapa mereka bersama kemudian mereka tertawa, menyadari apa yang baru mereka katakan, seperti orang baru kenal saja.

"Kiba kun duluan saja !" kata Hinata agak melirik ke teman kecil setimnya itu 'eh aku keceplosan lagi dasar Hinata bodoh, pikirnya' batin Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri, padahal ia hanya menganggap Kiba kakaknya sendiri *gimana sih* blushing...

"Begini Hinata chan 'kenapa aku ini juga dasar bodoh – bodoh' eh.." Kiba berkata agak kaku, bagaimana tidak kini ia hanya berjalan berdua dengan orang yang ia kagumi. Berdua saja !

"Gomenasai" kata mereka kompak

"Baiklah biar aku yang memeluruskan ini sebenarnya.. se.. sebenarnya.. e itu.. aku in..ingin..." Hinata agak terbata bata dan...

Belum sempat kata itu diucapkan, tiba – tiba waktu begitu cepat berputar sampai

"Awas !" teriak seseorang sambil mendorong gerobak penuh jerami yang dengan kecepatan 80km/jam hampir menabrak Hinata..

Tapi dengan cekatan Kiba yang disampingnya langsung menyambar Hinata yang hanya tertegun kaget. Dan mereka sampai terguling beberapa kali dan berheti tepat Hinata terhimpit badan kekar Kiba (ya ya seperti biasanya, ehm readers pasti tahu maksudnya ya kan?). Karena Kiba kehilangan keseimbangan ia pun ambruk dan tak sengaja

CUP

Sesuatu telah mendarat di bibir sang Hyuuga dan tak lain adalah bibir Kiba, mereka menikmati ciuman itu ya ciuman pertama sahabat karib itu mereka saling membagi kehangatan dan akhirnya tersadar.

"Hei jika bermesraan jangan di tempat umum dong" teriak salah satu penduduk

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai" minta maaf mereka sambil berbungkuk – bungkuk lalu mempercepat kaki untuk berlari menuju tempat latihan mereka.

Sesampainya di tempat mereka latihan, Kiba langsung membungkuk dihadapan Hinata

"Gomenasai Hinata , Gomen, maafkan aku tadi aku tak sengaja" Kiba membungkuk menyesali perbuatan tak sengajanya pada Hinata.

"Sudahlah Kiba tak masalah bagiku lagipula aku juga salah , terima kasih tadi telah menolongku, arigato Kiba "kini hinata ganti membungkuk.

"I Iya, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ingin aku sampaikan padamu hi Hinata " Blushing, kiba sedang sedikit salting.

"..." Hinata hanya menunggu apa yang hendak sahabatnya itu ucapkan

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini padamu Hinata, aku aku mencintaimu Hinata Aku benar – benar tidak bisa melupakanmu dari pikiranku aku selalu terabayang – bayang mu Hinata aku benar – benar mencintaimu maukah kau ..." mohon Kiba sambil berpose bak pangeran yang ingi melamar puteri, tapi sebelu diteruskan kata – katanya.

"Kiba kun aku juga mencintaimu, aku akan melupakan Naruto dan berusaha untuk menerimamu seutuhnya aku janji aku akan melupakannya."

"Terima kasih, Hinata chan I LOVE YOU, Aishiteru hina-chan " Kiba langsung bersyukur, bersujud lalu memeluk Hinata.

"I Love You too, aishiteru Kiba kun"jawab Hinata yang kemudian membalas pelukan Kiba.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit wajah mereka saling berdekatan..

5cm

4cm

3

2

1

Bibir mereka sudah hampir saling bertemu dan

CUP

Tiba – tiba...

**,,,,,,,,,,...**

"KIBA KIBA HEI APA KAU MASIH HIDUUUP KIBBBAAAAAAA !"Teriak teriak Hinata gaje memanggil sahabatnya yang masih melamun

"eh aku ko masih ada disini ya apa yang terjadi ?" *bengong* 'o iya Hinata Hinata ?' Kiba sedang agak bingung ditambah salting,,, pake mihun gag dhek ? kalo saus kecap? (setelah tanda koma tak usah dibaca)

"Hei kau melamun terus dari tadi ? Hayo ngelamunin apaan ?" hinata menginterogasi sahabatnya itu.

**(pesan author : maaf ya sebenarnya dari awal chapter pertama tadi hanya lamunan Kiba, lalu ini adalah chapter 2 yang bukan lamunan Kiba saja,, lamunan Kiba dimulai dengan ...,,,, dan diakhiri dengan ,,,,,...)**

*blushing* *jadi itu tadi hanya lamunanku ya oh kami sama apa yang terjadi padaku* "hehe jadi dari tadi ya hehe" Kiba salting lagi..

"Ya sudah lama banget kamu melamunnya ngelmunin apa sih ?" Hinata makin penasaran.

"Rahasia mau tahu aja"

"Dasar pelit gitu aja dirahasia-rahasiain."

Kiba masih sedikit salting di hadapan temannya itu, lalu mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah masing – masing untuk beristirahat.

**Kembali ke arah Naruto dan Shino di jalan Konohayang menuju Konoha Park yang tampak sepi hanya ada 5 remaja saling pandang salah satunya berambut coklat panjang maju hendak melakukan sesuatu pada yang berambut pirang...**

"Konniciwa Rokudaime, apa yang kau maksudkan tadi ?" ucap Neji dingin seakan ia hendak membunuh rokudaime itu.

"Eh ada kalian heh itu ituuu..." Naruto yang masih shok dan kaget, ia bingung.

"Awas kau ya! kalau kau permainkan adikku, jangan harap aku mengampunimu karena kau seorang Hokage mengerti" Neji menatap Naruto dengan aura membunuh.

"Gomenasai Neji, Gomen" Naruto sang rokudaime itu ketakutan..

**Beberapa bulan telah berlalu** dengan hati yang tak mampu menjelaskan apa itu cinta dan mulut yang tetap bungkam dan tak bergeming atas rasa yang telah tertanam di hati, atau hanya jantunglah yang bisa bersikap jujur dan tatapan mata yang saling menyapalah yang dapat menenangkan seorang yang saling jatuh cinta meski diantaranya masih saja munafik dan tak ingin mengatakannya.

Saat senja mulai menampak, sang mentari menuju ke peraduan dan dua hati bertemu dalam awan yang masih kemerahan dan dalam jalan sepi di Konoha. Sang jubah tetap berkibar menunjukkan kewibawaan seorang hokage.

"Konnichiwa Rokudaime sama !" sapa Hinata dengan sopan pada teman lamanya yang kini telah menjadi hokage itu, sebenarnya dialah yang kini menguasai hati yang gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

"Konniciwa Hinata san!" Sapa balik sang Rokudaime sama pada sang gadis yang sedang berdiri agak membungkuk menyapanya tadi."Sore yang indah bukan, Hinata !" Naruto mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

"Iya"

Tanpa mereka sadari kini mereka tengah berjalan berdampingan

"Maaf Rokudaime sama, akan kemana setahuku rumah anda ke sebelah sana" Hinata agak bingung kenapa Naruto sejak tadi tetap disampingnya padahal belokan ke rumah Naruto baru saja terlewat sambil menunjuk arah belokan itu.

"Ke kediaman Hyuuga ada yang ingin dibahas, ngomong – ngomong kalau memanggilku Naruto saja tak usah Rokudaime segala, hehe" Naruto menjawabnya.

"Maaf apa tidak apa –apa kan anda sekarang telah menjadi hokage ?" Hinata bertanya agak sungkan atas permintaan Rokudaime sang Hokage 6 Konoha itu.

"Tak apa ini kan juga permohonanku anggap saja sebuah misi hehe" Naruto masih saja meminta.

"Baiklah Roku.. eh maaf Naruto san! Hinata mencoba memanggil hokage itu dengan akrab.

"Haha begitu kan lebih baik hinata san, kamu juga mau pulang atau..?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya sebenarnya aku juga mau pulang tetapi Kak Neji nitip padaku untuk membeli beberapa makanan ke supermarket karena dirumah persediaannya tinggal sedikit." Hinata menunjuk supermarket yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, sebut saja KonoMarket.

"Apa perlu kutemani ?" Naruto menawarkan.

"Maaf Naruto, nanti malah merepotkanmu. Kau duluan saja ke sana aku mampir sebentar ya Jaa ne" kata Hinata saat mereka berpisah sambil tersenyum ke arah sang Rokudaime berdiri.

Rokudaime pun tersenyum tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia blushing. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kai ke arah mansion Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata masih mengatur nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar – debar tak beraturan.

'Aku ini bagaimana bukankah Naruto itu sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya Sakura tetapi kenapa aku masih saja mengharapkannya, dasar aku ini memang bodoh' pikir Hinata sambil berbelanja.

**Hati memang tak bisa berbohong, meski bibir tetap tak bergeming akan tetapi hati tetap bergejolak...**

Hinata berbelanja memang tetapi hatinya tetap memikirkan Rokudaime itu, mungkin menghilangkan rasa kagum itu tak sulit tetapi sangatlah sulit, sedang kan Rokudaime segera menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga Hairess itu... **Check it Out !**

Naruto yang telah selesai membahas dengan pimpinan Hyuuga segera beranjak pergi, berpamitan. Sempainya di belokan koridor...

**BRUGH**

**DEG**

*Kali ini bukan lamunan lagi*

Naruto tengah ada diatas Hinata atau Hinata sedang terhimpit sekarang oleh Naruto. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sang mata biru langit bertemu lavender, sungguh perpaduan yang indah. Dan Naruto memejamkan matanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang levender. Hinata tak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi ia pun menutup matanya. Dan hampir saja sang Rokudaime mencium sang Hyuuga.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Rokudaime ? Hinata ?" Hyasi Hyuuga sang Ayah Hinata mendengar benturan seperti sesuatu yang jatuh, karena ia baru saja mengantarkan Hokage 6 itu di ruang tamu, ia langsung keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi...

Naruto pun langsung bangkit dan Hinata pun ikut menyusul.

"Maaf tadi kami bertabrakan mohon jangan salah paham Hyuuga sama" Naruto yang menyadari posisi yang tadi yang agak gimana gitu,, langsung bangkit dan meminta maaf pada sang Hyuuga Hairess

"Oh hanya itu, ya aku memahami, Hinata kau baru pulang ?" Hyuuga Hyasi itu lega.(hanya itu?, Ayah macam apa ya orang itu, di Jyuuken Hyasi).. Ternyata Naruto sudah menyadari ada langkah seseorang kemudian dia langsung bangkit, dan saat Hyasi sampai ia sudah tak menindih Hinata lagi, tetapi ia mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata yang sudah jatuh tertimpa Naruto (?).

"Ya ayah tadi aku beru membeli pesanan Neji nii" jawab Hinata sambil menyodorkan plastik yang berisikan makanan dan beberapa snak pesanan Neji.

"Saya mohon pamit Hyuuga-sama Hinata-san Konbanwa" Naruto segera pamit.

"Konbanwa"jawab ayah dan anak hampir bersamaan.

'Naruto kun, tadi itu rasanya hampir mati huh *merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdebar 100 kali dari biasanya* Hinata kenapa kau harus berada di posisi seperti ini payah' lamun Hinata sambil melihat punngung Naruto yang semakin jauh kecil dan menghilang di belokan koridor yang lain.

"Hei Hinata ayo masuk" ajak ayahnya melihat anaknya yang masih saja berdiri di belokan tersebut.

'Huh, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan tadi dasar baka baka , mungkin aku memang telah dibutakan cinta pada Sakura, tetapi jika aku meninggalkannya, aku dan Sasuke sama saja hasilnya. Tetapi jika seperti ini terus...? kasihan Hinata aku ... aku memang mencintai Hinata, tetapi kenapa aku baru tersadar sekarang bukan sejak dulu ? tapi kalau dipikirkan memang sejak dulu tapi aku hanya menganggapnya teman saja, dasar baka' pikir Naruto sambil merutuk dirinya sendiri sambil melangkah pergi dari kediaman klan Hyuuga menuju rumahnya.

**Di Kediaman Hyuuga**

"Hinata, nanti setelah makan malam ke tempat kerja Ayah ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan" Hyasi mengingatkan anak perempuannya itu.

"Baik ayah" Hinata mengangguk menjawab pesan Ayahnya itu.

**Di tempat kerja Hyuuga, Setelah makan malam**

**...**

"Bagaimana kau mengerti, Hinata ?" Hyasi menanyakan pada Hinata bagaimana pendapatnya setelah bicara ini itu pada anaknya.

"Ya Ayah" Hinata menjawab agak takut jika menolak kata Ayahnya itu karena menyangkut...

'tapi jika ini dilakukan aku... tapi jika tidak pasti aku akan mengecewakan Ayah, ini kan menyangkut klan Hyuuga, dasar, Kami-sama aku harus bagaimana?' Hinata membatin sambil berpamit menuju kamarnya.

**Di tempat Naruto, sang hokage itu sedang berbaring di tempat tidur empuknya sambil memikirkan apa yang tadi dibicarakan di tempat Hyuuga.**

**Flashback ON**

"Sebenarnya begini Rokudaime sama, Aku dan istriku dulu teman akrab orang tuamu Minato sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, dan Kushina juga istriku sudah berteman sejak kecil mereka pun juga sangat akrab. Dan ketika kami masing – masing telah menikah kami setuju jika kelak kami akan menjodohkan anak kami, ya anda pasti tahu maksudku." Hyasi menjelaskan maksud mengundang Naruto itu.

"Ya saya mengerti hyasi sama" Naruto mencerna kata – kata Hyasi itu.

"Lalu kedua orangtuamu meninggal, klan kami pun waktu itu juga terpukul dan sebenarnya kau juga akan kuadopsi, ternyata Hokage 3 telah diberi wewenang lebih oleh ayahmu sang Yondaime. Sekitar 2 bulan Hinata pun lahir tapi sayangnya nyawa ibunya tak bisa ditolong. Aku sangat terpukul sekali waktu itu, dan di akhir hidupnya ia berpesan padaku jika perjodohan itu sebaiknya tetap dilaksanakan. Dan, aku tahu sekarang lah saatnya, waktu telah tiba. Apa anda menyanggupinya Rokudaime mengingat ini wasiat terakhir orangtua anda ?" Hyasi kembali meneruskan wasiat masa lalu orangtua Naruto.

"Saya paham Hyasi sama, mengingat ibuku juga sudah mengatakannya padaku waktu aku berlatih mengendalikan Kyuubi, karena Hinata pun juga memiliki cakra istimewa seperti ibuku tersebut sehingga mungkin kekuatan Kyuubi bisa dikendalikan lebih sempurna. Tapi aku juga harus berpikir, anda kan tahu perasaan Sakura jika.." Naruto memikirkannya.

"Baiklah Rokudaime saya akan menunggu jawaban anda." Hyasi mencoba memahami perasaan calon menantunya itu.

**End Flashback**

'Bagaimana ini ? aku sih sebenarnya mau saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura ? andai saja Sasuke kembali,, Kami-sama berikanlah petunjuk untukku' pikir Naruto yang kemudian terlelap dibuai mimpi. *backsound Aku Mau tapi Malu by Gita G. Ft Maya*

Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto tengah ingin menyampaikan hal tersebut pada kekasihnya, Sakura. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sebelum ia duluan menyakiti kekasihnya tersebut ternyata kekasihnya itu melangkah lebih cepat. Sakura tengah bermesraan dengan sahabatnya sendiri , sebut saja Lee namanya. Tapi ini hal baik untuk Naruto dan ini pun berjalan lancar saja yang akhirnya Sakura jatuh ketangan Lee dengan mulusnya ternyata Sakura memang lebih nyaman bersama Lee dari pada Rokudaime tersebut.

Ya taulah jika Sakura bersama Naruto pastilah ia merasa bersalah, Sakura mengerti perasaan Hinata yang mencintai Naruto, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mungkin inilah jawaban dari Kami-sama tentang petunjuknya. (NB author : gomen ne FC Sakura, gomen aku gag bermaksud buat chara Sakura jadi playgirl)

**Terkadang cinta memang memilih jalannya sendiri seakan tak ingin membuat orang lain terpuruk karenanya...**

**Di tempat lain Kiba sedang ingin membeli bunga untuk seseorang sebut saja untuk Hinata tapi apa yang ia dapati ? Ino sedang menagis pilu dihadapan nya, di teras antara bunga – bunga toko Yamanaka.**

"Ino, ada apa?" Kiba bertanya karena penasaran kenapa gadis periang seperti Ino sampai menangis seperti itu.

**GREB ( memang terkadang kita tak menyadari kenapa kita bisa terjerat suatu perasaan instant (?))**

Tak pikir panjang Ino langsung menghempaskan badannya ke arah Kiba yang sedang bingung.

"Sai kun.. hiks hiks.. dia dia telah menyakitiku, hiks hiks Kiba huhuhu dia dia bersama Tayuya berciuman di bawah pohon Sakura ...tadi aku melihatnya sendiri, hiks hiks hiks" tangis Ino di pelukannya dengan Kiba sambil meremas bagian baju ninja berambut coklat itu.

**DEGH**

'Kami sama perasaan apa ini ? Aku.. hei ! aku tak semudah itu kan melupakan bayangan Hinata. Tapi aku sangat sakit... merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ino... kasihan dia. Aku harus membalas Sai sialan itu ..tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan..?' pikir Kiba sambil mengelus rambut Ino.

**Cinta memang terkadang seperti hanya suatu rasa kasihan... Cinta memang siluman .. terkadang ia bisa menjadi yang ini ataupun itu tetapi Cinta adalah Cinta... (?)**

"Lupakan saja Sai sialan itu, mungkin dia akan tertawa jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini bersabarlah Ino pasti ada yang lebih baik darinya" hibur Kiba sambil menasehati sana sini.

"Kiba terima kasih hiks hiks" Ino semakin erat memeluk ninja di pelukannya itu sampai...

"ADUH hosh hosh hei Ino jangan terlalu erat begitu aku sampai tak bisa bernafas nih hos hosh" teriak Kiba agak gaje.

"Gomen Kiba gomen, aku memang keterlaluan, mungkin besok aku tak bisa datang karena.." Ino melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya yang masih terjatuh, kemudian mundur satu langkah.

"Datang? Kemana?" tanya Kiba yang tak mengerti maksud Ino.

"Masa kau tak tahu itu lho PromNight para ninja Konohagakure, katanya waktu itu juga akan diumumkan calon istri Hokage sama" Ino menjelaskan tetapi pancaran kesedihan masih ada diwajahnya.

"tapi dari kabar burung yang kudengar tadi Hokage baru putus dengan Sakura?" Kiba ternyata juga mengikuti gosip Konoha ckckck.

"Mungkin malam itu ia akan memilih satu dari banyak kunoichi yang datang, ngomong – ngomong kau datang tidak ?" Ino bertanya.

"Tidak tahu, aku bingung akan datang bersama siapa." Kiba sedang memikirkan siapa yang akan ia ajak.

"Denganku saja bagaimana ?" Ino langsung dapat ide 'Tak apa dengan bocah anjing ini fufufu yang penting bisa balas dendam ke Sai fufufu' Ino membatin sambil tersenyum jahil. Akan tetapi Kiba tak menyadarinya.

"Baiklah." Kiba setuju.

**Di sebuah hutan tak jauh dari desa Konohagakure.**

**Sasuke tengah bersiap membumi hanguskan Konoha bersama kelompoknya tersebut. **(seperti sejarah kota Bandung ?)

"apa kalian sudah siap ?" bayangan hitam nampak seperti gerangan Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya" jawab anak buahnya serempak

"Baiklah kita akan menyerang Konoha saat ini juga nanti malam sekitar jam 23.00 Segera persiapkan segala sesuatunya" Sasuke melanjutkan perintahnya, tetapi ia sedikit mendengar seseorang sedang memata – matai mereka.

"Baik" jawab anak buahnya, salah satu dari mereka juga mengetahui ada mata -mata mungkin ANBU Konoha lalu melempar kertas mantra peledak ke arah orang itu.

**DJUARRR**

**GEDEBUGH**

Ternyata ada seorang Anbu desa yang ceroboh dia pun langsung dibantai kawanan Sasuke dan untungnya ada satu yang melarikan diri sehingga ia dapat segera menghubungi Rokudaime untuk segera menyusun rencana. Sekarang Konoha tingkat nye menjadi darurat.

**To**

**Be**

**Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review... Thank's for reading my story...**

**Cuplikan Chapter 3 :**

Hinata mengarahkan byakugannya ke arah dimana kira – kira Madara berada dan itupun juga suit sekali apalagi mereka diserang beberapa ninja untunglah ninja itu tidak sebanding dengan mereka sehingga dapat diatasi dengan mudah meski banyak juga cakra yang digunakan. Dan ternyata ninja itu mati tumbuh hidup lagi dan seterusnya mereka pun sedikit kewalahan. Akan tetapi mereka tak menyerah , Hinata juga begitu ia tetap mencari sosok itu.

"Ada , mereka sebenarnya dikendalikan percuma saja kita bunuh" Hinata menjelaskan pada Shikamaru.

**Apakah benar ada hubungannya dengan Madara ? Lalu tak hanya Sasuke saja ? Apakah memang keluarga Uchiha kini menyerang Konoha bersama anak buahnya?**

**Jawabannya Di Chapter 3 Love in Action**

**Sekali lagi saya berterimakasih jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda untuk mereview.**


	3. Love In Action

**Hi, readers ^^ Welcome in 'Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian'**

**Summary :** Love In Action. Aku akan berjuang demi konoha dan seseorang yang kucintai sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tetapi kenapa harus dia yang menjadi lawanku, haruskah aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri. Dimulainya perngorbanan dalam sebuah kebencian.

**Disclaimer : **All Naruto characters by Masashi Kishimoto san

**Rate / Genre : **T / Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

**Author Note : **Re-publish, semoga bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. CANON, semi-CALENGE, typo, OOC.

**Nami_Present**

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

**Camera**

**.**

**Rolling**

**.**

**Action**

**.**

**Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Love In Action**

**.**

Di malam yang dingin di desa Konoha Gakure seorang ninja lelaki berjalan dengan tegapnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikirnya.

'Kenapa ya tadi aku bilang ya.. ya.. saja pada Ino aku kan, kalau dipikir lebih baik mengajak Hinata biar ada sedikit kesempatan. Tetapi kasihan juga Ino, tapi uh... aku ini terlalu.'pikir lelaki itu yang tak salah tapi betul adalah Kiba.

Tiba – tiba...

"Hei Kiba seluruh ninja dipanggil ke menara Hokage sekarang juga katanya darurat cepat" teriak seorang ninja yang segera bergegas pergi Kiba pun segera bersiap dan menuju ke menara Hokage.

Dalam hitungan menit saja semua ninja sudah tiba dari ninja Chuunin, Jonin, Shinobi, Kunoichi dan dari seluruh elemen ninja Konoha dari anak muda hingga ninja – ninja senior.

"Huh kalau begini... besok tidak jadi ada pesta dong huph" keluh seorang kunoichi yang berdiri diantara para ninja yang lain.

"Kau ini sebenarnya peduli tidak dengan desamu bagaimana jika berpesta sedang desanya hancur dasar kau ini" jawab temannya.

"Merepotkan saja" ucap salah satu shinobi muda Konoha yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura chan aku pasti akan melindungimu" seru Lee pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Lee" jawab Sakura dengan senyum khasnya.

"Aku sudah cepat – cepat kesini, mana sih si Hokage itu lama sekali" ucap Kiba sewot.

"Kiba, mungkin Naruto masih sibuk dengan strateginya atau ia masih bersiap" kata Hinata menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata, kau sebut tadi... Naruto?, diakan sudah menjadi Hokage sekarang ?" selidik Kiba pada Hinata tidak baikan memanggil atasan apalagi pimpinan desa dengan nama kecilnya saja.

"Eh, i... itu.. dia sendiri ko' yang bilang kalau panggil saja begitu" jawab Hinata meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Hinata, kau tetap saja hubunganmu sekarang sudah dekat kan? dengan Rokudaime itu, mengaku saja hayo ?" goda Tenten

"Apa ? Ti... tidak ko' biasa saja" bantah Hinata sambil blushing.

"Memang seharusnya begitu kan Hinata" tambah Neji dengan tenang.

"Neji nee" kata Hinata agak kesal 'kenapa sih Neji nee sampai kelepasan begitu' pikirnya makin galau saja.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?" sontak hampir ninja yang ada disitu menoleh dan bertanya.

Sebelum dijawab sang kakak, seorang berjubah lambang hokage berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa sesuatu mungkin untuk strateginya. Cahaya bulanlah satu – satunya yang dapat menerangi malam itu karena cahaya lampu memang redup di desa itu. Kemudian sang Hokage membagi tugas ninja bawahannya itu dengan cekatan satu persatu dari mereka pergi guna melaksanakan tugas mereka ada yang disuruh berjaga di perbatasan desa, menyelidiki penyerangan musuh, mengungsikan penduduk khususnya wanita dan anak – anak, dan banyak pula yang disuruh bersiap untuk penyerangan bila bila musuh bisa diatasi dengan itu. Namun, mereka belum tahu siapa sebenarnya musuh mereka itu karena sang Hokage hanya menyebutnya Akatsuki. Sampai sekarang tinggal beberapa ninja saja dan ada yang bertanya :

"Maaf hokage sebenarnya siapa pimpinan musuh kita kali ini agar aku bisa membuat strategi lebih baik lagi seperti kekuatan atau apa bila ada informasinya mohon sampaikan ?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini tengah menyusun rencana untuk penyerangan balik ataupun bertahan. Dan sang Hokage pun hanya berdiam sebentar hingga kata – kata itu keluar.

"Sasuke" jawabnya dengan singkat. Dan jawaban singkat itulah yang kini membuat ninja yang ada disitu langsung terkejut seketika.

"Sasuke Sasuke Uchiha ? apa dia naruto ? Apa Sasuke kembali ?" tanya Sakura teman setim Naruto itu bertubi – tubi. Dan tanpa gadis ini sadari air matanya telah turun setetes demi setetes.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat.

Dan seketika itu pula seluruh ninja merasakan kepedihan akan ditinggalnya teman lama mereka itu yang kini kembali untuk menyerang desa sungguh ia pengkhianat desa.

"Dasar penghianat" respon beberapa ninja yang memang menyadari perbuatan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya" jawab Naruto sedikit terputus – putus.

"Apa maksud anda Rokudaime ?" tanya seorang Ninja.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang diperalat seseorang dan mungkin orang itu adalah Madara, Madara Uchiha orang yang benar – benar berkhianat" jawab Rokudaime tegas.

"Tapi itu sama saja kan . Jika Sasuke ikut penyerangan bagaimana itu bisa disebut bukan pengkhianat" Kiba ikut nimbrung masalah tersebut.

"Benar itu apa bedanya" tanya Lee dan disambung anggukan Neji.

"Aku hanya menyuruh kalian untuk tidak membunuhnya saja jangan membunuh Sasuke ia memang mungkin pengkhianat tapi dia sahabat kita bukan ?" Naruto memandang sahabat – sahabatnya yang terlihat gelisah dan ragu. Semua ninja seakan tertunduk dan...

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia malah membunuh kita semua dan jika itu terjadi apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Apa kau tetap membelanya seperti ini ?" tanya Shino.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menanganinya bagaimana ?" Naruto meyakinkan.

'Naruto' batin Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak, Naruto biar aku saja yang menghadapi orang itu" cegah Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura ?" Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino percayakan ini padaku dan biar Naruto menghadapi yang lebih kuat dia bilang ada orang di balik semua ini bantu saja Rokudaime itu" Sakura yang sudah tegar menyakinkan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah" Ino.

"Sakura, kami akan membantumu" Hinata mendekati Sakura menawarkan bantuan bersama tim 8 nya ingin ikut membantu.

"Tapi Hinata kau lebih baik bersama Tenten" Sakura.

"Ia Hinata kau lebih baik membantu Tenten dan beberapa ninja lain mengevakuasi penduduk. Ini berbahaya aku tak ingin membahayakan dirimu seperti waktu itu apa kau tak sadar" Naruto penuh khawatir.

"Aku bisa Naruto percayakan ini, aku mohon kalau Sakura tak perlu bantuanku biarkan aku membantumu siapa tahu cakraku- ... ?" Hinata yakinkan orang yang dicintainya itu meski terputus diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi Hinata... ?" : Naruto

"Cakra Hinata ?" : Kiba, Shino dan Sakura bertanya – tanya.

"Kumohon Naruto biarkan aku membantumu" Hinata memohon.

"Baiklah" sebuah kata yang berat terlontar dari mulut Hokage itu.

"Sudah selesai Hokage" lapor Neji dan Shikamaru yang telah menyelesaikan siasat mereka.

**Selang beberapa detik saja mereka sudah berpencar.**

:::Sakura, Kiba, Shino dan tentunya Lee menuju ke arah barat perbatasan desa karena menurut ninja penyelidik Sasuke akan ke arah sana.:::

:::Sedang Tenten dan Chouji membantu ninja lain untuk menevakuasi penduduk ke tempat yang lebih aman.:::

Sisanya Naruto yang tentunya hokage menunggu laporan pencarian adanya Madara Uchiha yang dikabarkan juga ikut penyerangan, Hinata disampingnya yang ingin membantu dengan cakra istimewanya, Neji yag ingin melindungi adik kesayangannya itu, Ino sebagai ninjutsu media dan Shikamaru untuk meyusun rencana kedua jika yang pertama gagal.

**Menit demi menit berlalu dan laporan pun belum datang akhirnya mereka mencari sendiri dengan insting sang Shikamaru dimana seharusnya Madara Uchiha bersembunyi.**

"Jika aku adalah Madara Uchiha maka... Aku tahu dimana ia berada ayo" Shikamaru.

Mereka pun bergerak ke arah tujuan

"Dimana ?" Naruto.

"Tempat itu dimana ia menyerang Konoha 16 tahun yang lalu ya pasti disana ia menunggumu Rokudaime sama" Shikamaru.

"Disitu ya rupanya tapi kenapa?" Naruto.

"Karena dia masih menginginkan Kyuubi itu rupanya, itulah alasan Sasuke kembali ke desa ini dan masalahnya tidak pada dia anda benar Madara lah otak dibalik semua ini dan Sasuke hanya umpannya saja untuk menjebakmu." Shikamaru.

"Jadi begitu" semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hei Neji kami memerlukanmu untuk membantu mencari jejak Sasuke" seru Lee dengan tergesa – gesa

"Baiklah, Kau harus jaga Hinata, Naruto berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaganya, Hinata berhati – hatilah. Ayo" Neji.

"Baik aku akan selelu menjaganya percayakan padaku" Naruto.

"Ya Neji nii" Hinata.

"Ayo teman-teman. Tolong ya Hinata" Naruto.

"Baik, Byakugan" Hinata.

Hinata mengarahkan byakugannya ke arah dimana kira – kira Madara berada dan itupun juga suit sekali apalagi mereka diserang beberapa ninja untunglah ninja itu tidak sebanding dengan mereka sehingga dapat diatasi dengan mudah meski banyak juga cakra yang digunakan. Dan ternyata ninja itu mati tumbuh hidup lagi dan seterusnya mereka pun sedikit kewalahan. Akan tetapi mereka tak menyerah , Hinata juga begitu ia tetap mencari sosok itu.

"Ada , mereka sebenarnya dikendalikan percuma saja kita bunuh" Hinata.

"Dimana?" Shikamaru.

"800m dari sini ke arah barat daya, buakn sekarang berpindah agak ke timur menuju selatan kita" jelas Hinata.

"RASENGGAN" ternyata Naruto lengsung menyadari maksud Hinata dan tak berpikir lagi sang Hokage langsung bertindak. Tapi serangannya sia – sia.

"Dasar masih saja ceroboh" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru ?" Ino.

"Berkumpul" perintah Shikamaru.

Lalu mereka mundur beberapa langkah da berkumpul untuk strategi baru. Tapu musuh masih bisa mendekati mereka sehingga strategi masih belum sempurna mereka masih harus membasmi musuh mereka.

PRANG

JTAK

TIK

CTEK

JROOOZ

SRUGH

KREK

Suara senjata sahut menyahut hingga mereka sedikit kelelahan mengalahkan musuh mati satu tumbuh seribu. Shikamaru pun tersadar kelemahan mereka dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit mereka hilang dan habis. Shikamaru si pintar pun segera memberitahu temannya untuk strategi barunya dan selesai mereka mengerti itu.

Pertarungan melawan Madara Uchiha pun dimulai.

Di tempat lain beberaapa ninja telah selesai mengevakuasi penduduk desa dan membantu melawan musuh diantaraya adalah beberapa Akatsuki juga ada disana. Sisa para akatsuki pun ikut menyerang tapi yang perlu ditanyakan *Jika Sasuke menyerang dan Akatsuki menyerang berarti Itachi ikut menyerang apa mereka satu pihak sekarang?* jawabannya akan ditemukan disini.

Tanpa disadari Rokudaime ternyata Danzo pun ikut main dalam penyerangan ini ia ada di pihak akatsuki sehingga Sai pun ikutan berkhianat pada Konohagakure. Mereka melawan ninja bagian utara yang dijaga oleh Gai dibantu Tenten dan Chouji.

Akatsuki yang lain melawan Kurenai, Itachi, Anko, Iruka dan ninja senior yang lain di arah timur konohagakure dan perang pun dimuai saat itu pula di desa Konohagakure. Ya semua musuh yang menyangkut konoha mengerahkan kekuatan mereka agar Konoh bisa hancur akan tetapi para ninja dan klan – klan yang ada di konoha tak akan membiarkan desa Konoha negara api akan hancur semudah itu.

Di tempat Sakura cs

"Bagaimana Neji ?" Kiba.

"950 meter dari sini ada sekitar 7 orang ada Sasuke ada diantara mereka munuju ke arah kita di titik 560 m bertemu. Kita harus berhenti." Neji.

"Begini strateginya" Shino dan Neji menjelaskan.

...

"Mengerti semuanya" Shino.

"YA" jawab yang lain.

"Mulai berpencar sekarang" Neji memberi aba – aba.

Mereka akan memulai melawan Sasuke.

**Kembali ke tempat Rokudaime**

Naruto POV

"Rasenggan" Sudah beberapa kali aku menyerangnya dengan rasengganku bahkan sudah banyak kagebunshin ku yang meletus terkena serangan Madara.

Hufs... Dia menghindar lagi apa – apaan ini, latihanku belum sempurna sial sial sial.

"Sial gagal lagi"

"Kecepatannya tak bisa kuperkirakan. Hm'' Shikamaru berpikir keras, aku tetap dalam posisi menyerang dan bertahan sekaligus, Hinata dan Ino pun begitu, sulit sekali mengalahkannya.

"Ayo Hinata kita ke arah berlawanan dari sini", kulihat ke arah seberang Ino memberi aba – aba pada Hinata dan

"Yap"

"Jyuken ! hampir saja.." Setelah serangan Hinata dari belakang, Madara bisa menghindar kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerangnya tetapi...

"Rasenggan !... Payah gagal" gagal lagi !.

"Wush wush prang jreesssss " Ino melemparkan beberapa senjata dan tak satupun kena ia sampai ngosngosan, lalu Shikamaru masih mengatur bayangannya sambil berpikir keras.

"Kalau jaraknya begini sebenarnya bisa aku masuk tapi kecepatannya" Ino bergumam lalu kulihat Madara tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Ino.

"..."

"Akh sakit dia menahan sakit seperti ini tapi masih mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini, memang kuat", Ino sudah berhasil memasukinya tetapi ternyata ia menahan sakit sampai Ino pun megeluarkan darah Hinata dan aku menghampirinya yang langsung terduduk, ternyata walaupun dalam kesakitan ia masih bisa melawan kami berempat.

"Ino apa kau tak apa?" Hinata.

"Tidak tak usah khawatirkan aku"

"Aku mengerti sekarang" Shikamaru tersenyum padaku dan ia menjelaskannya akan tetapi

"Bagaimana?" sebelum aku paham semuanya kami tak konsen hingga Madara menyerangku bertubi – tubi, Shikamaru sempat menghindar tetapi aku tidak, cakraku pun mulai melemah akibat kugunakan banyak rasenggan.

BRUGHKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"ARGH !" Sakit sekali inilah akibat kecerobohanku aku terlempar sampai menabrak pohon – pohon sampai pohon itu tumbang mungkin jika aku bukan ninja aku sudah mati sekarang.

Brugh Aku hampir terjatuh ketanah sampai ada sesuatu menghampiriku, cantik eh ternyata Hinata melompat ke arahku dan membawaku ke dahan pohon.

"Naruto" aku sudah menutupkan mataku penyerangan ini terlalu sulit Kami-sama bantulah aku, Kyuubi hei bangun kau tetapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban, kurasakan beberapa tetesan air hangat mungkin Hinata menangisiku kudengar pula suaranya yang semakin serak, kudengar lagi Shikamaru memberi tahu Ini.

"Ino, tolong ya"

"Baik"

Ino mengobatiku meski ia tak selihai Sakura tetapi ia tetap berusaha. Mereka sedikit tersudut padahal jelas – jelas 1 lawan 4 tapi sulit sekali. Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatian Madara sampai Ino selesai mengobati organ – organ pentingku yang terluka parah. Ino pun kembali membantu sahabatnya. Karena terlihat Shikamaru kewalahan.

"Naruto bertahanlah" bisik Hinata disela – sela tangisnya.

"Hinata, terima kasih. Aku sudah sedikit sembuh jangan khawatirkan aku." Aku berusaha duduk kuusap air matanya, sedangkan Madara cukup jauh dari kami berada sedang melawan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam dalam tangisnya

"Apa kau sudah siap ?" tanyaku padanya kami memiliki gabungan jurus baru yang diciptakan oleh Ayahku dan Ayah Hinata, Hiashi-sama.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tolong mundurlah beberapa langkah, kumohon kau percayakan padaku Hinata?" Aku berdiri meskipun rasanya kakiku sudah mati rasa.

"Baik,Aku selalu percaya pada Naruto aku bersungguh – sungguh" suara Hinata selalu bisa memberiku semangat baru yang kuat, jemariku membentuk beberapa segel lalu kuucap mantranya kurasakan cakra Kyuubi mulai bereaksi kemusian Hinata pun membentuk segelnya ada cahaya biru diantaranya dan WUSH kami menghilang tinggal Kyuubi yang berekor 8 dengan 1 ekor berwrna biru 1 jadi ekor Kyuubi 9 sehingga ia bisa melakukan serangan penuh akan tetapi ia tak bisa mengamuk lagi karena sebenarnya yang diaktifkan hanya 8 saja, Hinata membantuku mengendalikannya, kami bersama – sama menyerang Madara.

"Akhirnya, muncul juga kau. Hehe" tawa jahat Madara melihat Kyuubi ini akan tetapi ia terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Lama tak jumpa, tapi aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha Madara" ancam Kyuubi meski tak berpengaruh.

Shikamaru yang terluka akibat menjadi umpan hanya menonton dalam pengobatan yang dilakukan Ino.

SPLASH

WUSH

PRANG

KRAK

JRENG

Dalam beberapa menit Madara sudah sedikit terdesak ia bermaksud melarikan diri lagi tapi, kali ini gagal.

JREB

ARGH

Madara pun mati ditempat penuh darah.

"Berhasil" Aku tersenyum pada Hinata yang berdiri didekatku tapi kurasakan pandanganku mengabur dan hitam aku terjatuh.

BRUGH

End Naruto POV

Naruto terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ya akhirnya kita berhasil, eh Naruto !"

"NARUTO, bangunlah Naruto hiks hiks"

.

**To**

**Be**

**Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's for reading my story...**

**See you at Chapter 4 My Live Just For My Princess.**


	4. My Life Just For My Princess

**Hi, readers ^^ Welcome in 'Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian'**

**Summary :** My Life Just For My Princess. Apakah ini jalan pulangku, aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Dan aku sanggup untuk mengubah jalan ninjaku hanya untuknya. Sebuah kematian yang tak sia – sia karena telah mengiringi cahaya cinta.

**Disclaimer : **All Naruto characters by Masashi Kishimoto san

**Rate / Genre : **T / Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

**Author Note : **Re-publish, semoga bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. CANON, semi-CALENGE, typo, OOC.

.

**Nami_Present**

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

**Camera**

**.**

**Rolling**

**.**

**Action**

**.**

**Sahabat Cinta Pengorbanan Benci Kematian**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : My life Just For My Princess**

**.**

"Cakra Naruto menghilang kurasa hanya tersisa sangat sedikit" jelas Ino dengan wajah sedih sambil mengobati Naruto yang pingsan.

"Memangnya tak ada yang bisa membntunya?"

"Aku tak bisa Shikamaru, aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan bukan memeberikan cakra"

"Aku.. biar kucoba jurus khas Hyuuga ku semoga bisa berhasil!" jawab Hinata sambil mengepalkan jemarinya membentuk beberapa gerakan lalu ia arahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah jantung Naruto dan bibirnya mengucap mantra.

Tak lama setelah itu luka – luka Naruto menghilang dan sembuh, Hinata tersenyum jurus transfer cakranya berhasil.

"Hinata-chan" perlahan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu membuka matanya, bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Naruto-kun !" senyuman Hinata yang cantik menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Naruto saat bangun dari pingsannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Naruto"

"Kau sudah baikan Naruto"

"Eh iya, Ayo kita segera bergegas membantu teman – teman lain"

"Ya" kemudian setelah mengalahkan Madara Uchiha keempat shinobi itu berbegas membantu shinobi lain yang sedang bertarung maupun masih menyelamatkan penduduk Konoha.

**Ke arah Sasuke VS**

Sakura POV

WUSH

WUSH

GREB

Kunai – kunai tu beterbangan aku dan teman – teman diantaranya yang sedang bertarung, Sasuke aku melihatmu aku tahu kau tak bermaksud menyerang Konoha kan? Bisakah aku membunuhmu disini jika kau memang pantas untuk itu. Kami-sama tolonglah aku ku mohon berilah petunjukmu !.

"SAKURA~ chan !" Lee berteriak padaku, sial aku ceroboh sekali "Ouch"

"Ternyata kau masih saja ceroboh ya dasar !" Aku sangat terkejut dalam sekejap Sasuke yag berada jauh dariku tiba – tiba saja sudah mendekapku dari belakang, ia mainkan pedangnya di leherku saat aku mendengar suaramu yang begitu datar aku langsung reflek menjatuhkan kunaiku tanganku melemas saat kau menyanderaku, akankah kau membunuhku Sasuke?

TAP

TAP

TAP

END Sakura POV

Semuanya masih tak bergerak melihat Sakura masih disandera tiba – tiba...

Lee POV

"Akh Sial" Dasar Uchiha tahu saja ia kelemahanku, tetapi aku tak kan kalah akan kutolong Sakura-chan. Aku datang ...

WUSH

WUSH

TAP

TAP

BRUAKK

WOSHH

"Sial..!" Sasuke sempat mengumpat saat aku berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Sakura apa kau tidak apa – apa ?" tanyaku padanya yang terlihat masih ketakutan, mata emeraldnya bergetar.

"Ya aku tak apa terima kasih Lee telah menyelamatkanku" Sakura masih saja tampak tegar padahal aku tahu ia sekarang diantara takut dan bingung.

"IyA" aku senang telah menyelamatkannya, aku senang.

END Lee POV

WUSH

WUSH

PRANG

WUSH

Bertubi – tubi kunai beterbangan menyerang ninja Konoha. Sakura , Lee, Kiba-Akamaru, Shino dapat mengatasinya dengan tangkas , anak buah Sasuke pun ikut mati akibat terlalu banyak kunai yang datang. Sasuke hanya bingung apa yang terjadi pasti ada orang lain di balik semua itu karena tak mungkin ninja Konoha pasti orag itu tak ada di pihaknya maupun pihak Konoha. Sekarang yang tertinggal hanya Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba-Akamaru, Shino dan Karin.

"Kunainya beracun apa kalian terkena ?" Sakura.

"Tidak" jawab serentak teman – temannya.

"Untunglah. Tapi siapa itu tadi ?" Sakura.

"... ... ... ..."

"ITACHI keluar kau !" Sasuke.

...

"I... ITACHI" pikir yang lain.

"Ketahuan ya ? Hi Sasuke apa perlu bantuan ?" Itachi.

"Bodoh apa kau ingin aku mempercayaimu. Bersiaplah mati Itachi !" Sasuke.

"Itachi ?" Karin.

"..."

"Hei apa kau lupa kita kan masih bertarung enak saja langsung lari dasar bodoh !" Sakura.

"Karin ! Urusi mereka biar aku sendiri yang melawan Itachi !" Sasuke.

"Baik. Mulai dari siapa ya ?" Karin.

"Hah satu lawan 4 ini kan tidak adil" Sakura.

"Siapa bilang hanya Karin ? Suit suit" Sasuke.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Muncullah 10 ninja kuat anak buah Sasuke yang lain. Dan WUSH SRING PRANG BRUAKK JRESSSSS JRESSSSSSSSSS. Semuanya saling melawan hingga anak buah Sasuke terpojok dan WUSH WUSH matilah semua anak buah Sasuke termasuk Karin tapi Kiba dan Akamaru sudah kelelahan dan juga terluka sangat parah begitupun Shino. Sedang Neji dan Lee juga terluka tapi masih menguatkan diri mereka untuk bangkit. Sakura sedang menggunakan ninjutsu medisnya untuk membantu teman – temannya yang berjatuhan itu. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya juga terluka sangat parah sekali tetapi ia masih mempunyai cukup cakra untuk itu karena ia juga membawa beberapa pil cakra untuknya dan teman – temannya diminum agar cakra mereka bisa kembali.

**Sasuke vs Itachi**

Wush Wush Wush

Prang Bruakk jress

Jreb

Krakk

Wush

Tap

Tap

Tap

...

BRUGH

Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya. Katika Itachi hendak membunuh adiknya tersebut tiba – tiba wush. Sebuah tendangan hebat hendak menendangnya.

Sasuke "Lee?"

Lee "Meski kau sudah berkhianat tetapi tenang saja aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati kita kan sudah berjanji untuk menjadi teman selamanya ? apa kau ingat Sasuke ?"

**Flashback ON**

12 ninja Konoha Gakure sedang berkumpul di depan menara hokage untuk berjanji menjadi teman selamanya apapun yang terjadi

**End Flashback**

Sasuke "Tentusaja, terima kasih"

Lee "Sakura tolong Sasuke ya !"

Sakura "Baik." *masih sibuk mengobati Kiba dan Shino yang mulai membaik*

Kiba "Cepat sana tolong Sasuke aku sudah baik – baik saja, ayo Akamaru"

Sakura "Ya tapi itu masih terluka kau jangan terlalu menggunakan jurusmu yang dapat membuang banyak cakra kau bisa pingsan karena itu, kau juga ya Shino !"

Kiba, Shino "Aku mengerti"

Neji "Ya apa ? baiklah aku kesana" "Teman – teman guru Gai memanggilku katanya disana parah aku pergi dulu"

Sakura "Berhati – hatilah, jangan terlalu menggunakan.."

Neji "Aku tahu.." TAP TAP TAP

Sakura "Dasar"

Sasuke "Uhuk Uhuk" tesss tessssss darah mengalir deras dari mulut Sasuke

Sakura "Eh maaf Sasuke" mulai mengobati Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya

Sasuke "Sakura.. ma maafkan aku"

Sakura "Eh a apa maksudnya ?"

Sasuke "kau semakin kuat sekarang dan kau juga bisa ninjutsu medis. Uhuk uhuk"

Sakura "Sudah jangan banyak bicara aku sedang mengobatimu. Dasar bodoh kau ! hiks hiks"

Sasuke "Kau menangis ? Itu juga mengiris hatiku Sakura jangan menangis begitu hanya untukku"

Sakura "..."

...

WUSH

WUSH

WUSH

SRING

KRAK

GUBRAAKK

Lee sedang melawan Itachi bersama Kiba-Aka dan Shino

WUSH

Lee kehilangan keseimbangan dan WUSH JREB kunai sudah menancap di lehernya ARGH..

Kiba "LEE~ !"

Sakura "Lee ?"

Sasuke "Kesanalah tolong dia aku sudah sembuh !"

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sakura sedang membaringkan Lee di pangkuannya penuh tangis saat mengobati kekasihnya tersebut.

Sakura "Lee, kumohon bertahanlah. Lee Lee !"

Lee "Sakura chan aku selalu mencintaimu dan kau selalu ada dihatiku jangan menangis karena aku mati uhuk uhuk kumohon tersenyumlah untuk terakhir kalinya aku dapat melihatmu"

Sakura "Lee, jangan bicara begitu aku aku juga mencintaimu Lee"

Sasuke "Lee, bertahanlah jangan menyerah!"

Lee "Sasuke, jagalah Sakura chan ketika aku sudah pergi dan cintailah dia karna ku tahu sebenarnya dia selalu mencintaimu meski raganya bersamaku tetpi aku percaya hatinya selalu unukmu Sasuke kumohon penuhi permintaanku untuk selalu menjaga Sakura. Uhuk uUhuuukkkkk. Sakura terima kasih kau telah mau menerimaku selama ini terima kasih."

Sasuke "Aku janji terima kasih telah percaya padaku. Aku janji akan memenuhi permintaanmu itu percayalah. Lee" *menangis*

Sakura "Lee bertahanlah Lee?"

Lee "..." "Uhuk" Brugh *menutup mata*

Kiba & Shino "Selamat jalan Lee" *menangis*

Sasuke "Itachi, awas kau ini pembalasan dendam emanku aku akan membunuhmu sekarang !'

WUSH

WUSH

TAP

TAP

PRANG

KRAK

KRAK

PRANG

JREB

JREB JREB JREB

PRANG

Sasuke "MATI KAU" Wush Wush Prang

Itachi "" *mati*

Sakura Kiba Shino : "berhasil"

...

Neji sampai di tempat tujuan...

WUSH

Neji "Ten Ten ?" *menangkap Tenten yang mental dari serangan musuh

Tenten "Akhirnya kau sampai. Uhuk uhuk"

Neji "Kau istirahatlah disini, aku saja yang menghadapinya. Bertahanlah"

WUSH

**Neji vs Deidara**

**Gai vs Kisame**

**Chouji vs Sai**

**Kakashi vs Danzo**

Sisa akatsuki yang lain melawan shinobi lain seperti guru Kurenai dll.

Selang waktu beberapa menit Neji bisa menang mudah melawan Deidara meski juga terluka. Guru gai juga berhasil memukul musuh bebuyutnnya itu. Semua Akatsuki dinyatakan mati. Kakashi sedikit kewalahan melawan Danzo sehingga dibantu Gai dan berhasil mati si tua Danzo itu. Sedang Chouji ia sekarat melawan Sai sehingga Neji menggantikan posisinya untuk melawan Sai dengan pembalasan akibat menyerang Tenten hingga parah Neji mengeluarkan amarahnya hingga Sai terkapar tewas. Shinobi dan ninjutsu medis ikut membantu tetapi mereka terlambat menyelamatkan Chouji ia mati menyusul Lee dan memang di perang kali ini banyak ninja dan shinobi yang tewas di pertempuran.

...

Seminggu setelahnya Konoha gakure telah kembali tenang dan para pahlawan Konoha seperti Lee dan Chouji yang meninggal telah dimakamkan di makam shinobi Konoha yang rela mati untuk desanya. Sasuke pulang disambut senang oleh Naruto, kabar itupun sudah sampai di Sunagakure dan Gaara juga menuju Konoha untuk tabur bunga di makam sahabatnya yang mati Lee dan Chouji, ia ditemani Kankurou dan Temari. Guru gai sangat terpukul karena kematian murud tercintanya itu dan berniat untuk mencari murud yang akan ia didik lebih baik lagi. Dan perjodohan Namikaze-Hyuuga dilaksanakan dan Naruto menikahi Hinata. Mereka hidup bahagia, Naruto masih sebagai Rokudaime di Konoha dan Hinata sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga kini ia diakui olej klannya akibat jasanya menyelamatkan Hokage 6 yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Kiba kini sadar bahwa cintanya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Hinata, sehingga ia mencoba untuk menerima cinta Ino begitupun Ino ia mencoba mencintai Kiba setulus hati. Sasuke sudah kembali dan telah menepati janjinya pada Lee, kini ia sudan menikah dengan Sakura selang 5 hari setelah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Neji juga melamat Teten dan mereka menikah 1 bulan setelah Naruto dan Hinata menikah. Gaara dkk masih di Konoha untuk selang waktu lama untuk menghadiri pernikahan teman – temannya tersebut.

.

**END**

**Thanks for reading**

**\\(.^o^.)/**


End file.
